


Smells like Team Spirit

by aerClassic



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Double Penetration, Kink Negotiation, M/M, POORLY WRITTEN EROTICA, Polyamory, Porn with just a smidge of plot, ot3 shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerClassic/pseuds/aerClassic
Summary: Mingi remembers his ears popping from how hot and fast his blood rushed through them. “Kim Hongjoong? About yea high, likes to brag about a mullet he grew in college and has a nose straighter than we’ll ever be?”





	Smells like Team Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> me: /puts on sunglasses/  
> me: idk what this is i can't read

 

 

When they’d first started seriously dating after years of backing off only to come together again months later, and that weird period of no contact thanks to military enlistment duties, Mingi had just been accepted into a production company and Yunho was still training to join the police force. They’d moved in together relatively quickly if Mingi is honest, though that was more out of a desperate need to save money on shared expenses and nights spent as homebodies instead of wasting their limited resources going out on dates. Three weeks into his new job Mingi met Kim Hongjoong and instantly, irreversibly, foolishly falls in ‘like’ with him.

Six weeks after that, Yunho sat him down on the shitty second hand couch in their living room to confess he was catching feelings for a guy that had been coming by the station to get regular updates on a stalking case (it was a cut and dry after week two but he apparently kept coming back for the station’s stale coffee and Yunho’s much less stale company). Mingi, snotty and red faced with repressed guilt, admitted to having done the same thing.

They’d cried together that night with the certainty the carefully built relationship was crashing down around their ears even though they still loved each other fiercely.

Sometime after midnight, once most of the ugly crying was over and Yunho was nearly comatose from the stress, Mingi finally managed to ask, “What’s his name?”

Yunho had blown his nose and whispered, guilty, “Kim Hongjoong. He makes music like you.” He’d laughed then self deprecating, “I guess I have a type.”

Mingi remembers his ears popping from how hot and fast his blood rushed through them. “Kim Hongjoong? About yea high, likes to brag about a mullet he grew in college and has a nose straighter than we’ll ever be?”

Yunho was a pale ghost against the dark denim of their couch. “That...that sounds like him.” He pulled out his phone and brought up a secondary wallpaper - how Mingi hadn’t noticed he’d never know, “Here, this is a picture he took at the station. Do you know him?”

“I-,” Mingi had choked. “That’s-I’m-Hongjoong-hyung is the one I-”

He didn’t have to say anything after that, Yunho clued in almost immediately. “Do we both like the same person?”

Mingi got up to pour another strong shot of soju. “Yeah.”

“And we...we still like each other.”

“Yeah.” Mingi teared up again at the admission before passing another bottle of grapefruit soju over. “By the way, does he know you have a boyfriend?”

Yunho accepted the alcohol with a stricken expression. “He knows. Hyung doesn’t-” Mingi watched the movement of his throat on a swallow. “Hyung doesn’t try to push boundaries or anything, it’s all me. I’m so sorry, Mingi-yah.”

Four bottles later Mingi hatched the greatest plan in the fucking _history_ of plans. “Let’s take hyung out on a date together so we can get him out of our system.”

His - potentially soon to be ex - boyfriend’s only response was to snore but the next morning Mingi reiterated his plan over a pile of greasy bacon while they nursed their respective hangovers.

Hongjoong had shown up the meeting place, took one look at them, and said, “Oh fuck me, this is a trap.”

Yunho managed to hug him around the waist to drag him back down to the bench before Hongjoong could sprint off (since he had the reflexes for it) while Mingi laughed at his pissy expression. “Hyung, we just want to talk.”

“Bullshit,” Hongjoong had tried to wriggle away from Yunho’s ironclad hold before giving up to dangle there like an angry kitten. “This is an ambush. I’m not a homewrecker!”

“We didn’t say you were,” Mingi had grinned at the time, too entertained by the shy blush on Yunho’s cheeks from being in close proximity to Hongjoong’s, like, everything. “Hear us out.”

“Okay, but can we do this somewhere not in public?” Hongjoong fidgeted until Yunho finally relented and let him escape.

 

**\-------------**

 

“So, if I understand this right,” Mingi and Yunho nervously twitched against each other on Hongjoong’s much nicer couch while their love interest tapped a foot in front of them. “You two are dating and have been for years but both of you also like _me_.”

Yunho mumbled something with bright crimson cheeks. Mingi saves him by answering, “Yes.”

“You still like each other though, right?”

They’d both nodded, ashamed.

Hongjoong, at the time, was thin lipped but not unsympathetic to their plight. “Well, that makes this next part a little bit easier, I think.”

“Next part?”

“Next part,” Hongjoong had repeated with a grimace. “I need to know something from both of you and you have to be completely and totally honest.”

Yunho had grabbed Mingi’s hand to curl their fingers together hard like a lifeline. Mingi watched Hongjoong zero in on the movement and suddenly felt lighter by the slight smile forming at the edge of his mouth. “We can do that.”

“You first. Mingi, how would it make you feel if I kissed Yunho? Right now. Right in front of you.”

Yunho’s fingers tightened to the point of pain while Mingi considered the scenario, the confusing jumble of equally jealous and affectionate emotions going to war in his brain. “I-I think I’d be okay? I like you both so as long as you’re happy…”

“Not quite was I was getting at but good answer,” Hongjoong grinned at him, expression finally losing another brittle, jagged edge as if Mingi just passed a crucial test with flying colors. “Yunho, same question goes to you.”

“How would I feel if you kissed me?”

Hongjoong rolled his eyes, “No. I mean, _yes_ that should probably come up at some point, but I meant how would you feel if I laid a big fat one on Mingi right now.”

Yunho had glanced back and forth between them and Mingi imagined he could see the same confusing jumble of 'that’s hot' and 'wait no my boyfriend though' go to war on his face. “Are you suggesting-”

“I’m suggesting you think about it and give me a real, honest answer,” Hongjoong interrupted him. “Don’t think about why we’re all here, just tell me what would go through your mind if you saw me walk up and kiss your boyfriend full on the mouth. Maybe with tongue.”

Yunho’s face goes slack, the familiar blank slate of someone trying to think of something so hard it comes to life. “Same as Mingi I guess? I’d be jealous, I think, because I’d want a kiss too.”

Hongjoong, who up until this point kept a safe distance away from them with his arms crossed, had taken three strides forward to squat down to Yunho’s eye level. “From who?”

“From-,” Yunho cheeks went fucking purple, it had taken all of Mingi’s willpower not to burst out laughing immediately. “Um.”

Hongjoong had rubbed Yunho’s knee in encouragement along with gripping Mingi’s ankle for better stability crouching as awkwardly as he was. “From who, Yunho.”

Yunho answer was a barely audible, “B-both of you.”

The smile Hongjoong gifted them with then was _radiant_. Mingi’s chest went so tight with affection it felt like he was going to burst out of his skin with it. “Good answer.”

“But that doesn’t really help our situation does it?” Yunho was settling back to the color of ripe tomato but his tone at least was reasonable. Mingi nodded along with him.

“Of course it does!” Hongjoong stood to pull them both up by their joined hands. “You both like me, you both like each other,” Their hyung let out a happy, excited laugh. “And I like both of _you_ too much to choose, so let’s just everybody date.”

Mingi dug a pinky into his ear, surely he hadn’t heard that right. “What?”

“Like...an open relationship?” Yunho had questioned, unsure.

“Hell no, this is very much a closed relationship,” Hongjoong grumped at them, scrunching his nose cutely. “Just us three together, no one else. You and me and Mingi.”

“I don’t know, hyung,” Mingi had wilted. The logistics of trying to make a relationship work with another person added into the mix made his brain ache just thinking about it. “That sounds like it could go bad really easily.”

“It very well could and probably will,” Hongjoong didn’t pull any punches, which Mingi ordinarily appreciates except in this one specific instance. “And more than likely I’ll end up being the odd man out but I like you two enough to deal with that heartbreak later.”

Yunho had started crying and attached himself desperately to Hongjoong’s shoulders. “Hyung, that’s not fair to you!”

Hongjoong had exchanged a look with Mingi over his shoulders. Mingi only shrugged and pulled both of them into his own embrace to form a - slightly sticky, thanks Yunho - Hongjoong sandwich. “We’ll work it out.”

Yunho had cried harder, Hongjoong had curled his shaking hands around their necks and Mingi benevolently pretended their hyung (third? boyfriend? emotional support person?) wasn’t also leaving wet stains into his freshly dry cleaned shirt.

 

**\-------------**

 

The television is set at a low volume so as not to disturb the neighbors. Mingi watches as the pair of overly waxed, clearly uninterested moaning twinks jostle between who can get the most dick in their mouth and curls his knees upward to conceal his erection. “Hyung, I think I’m too young for this.”  
  
Hongjoong ignores him in favor of searching for another gay threesome video to queue up from his phone. “That’s a shame. If you’re too young to watch this, then you’re too young to fuck me.”

Mingi doesn’t think that’s very fair considering Yunho is face down on a couch cushion held against his lap, ears bright red, and making dying whale noises every time a dude on screen chokes when a cock is shoved too hard down their throat. “What about him?”

“Aw, Yunho’s fine,” Hongjoong slaps a hand on the back of Yunho’s neck. “Come on, babe, at least try to watch some of this.”

The reply, when it comes, is muffled into the cushion since Yunho refuses to be an adult. “No, no way. I feel dirty just looking at them.”

“Not _that_ dirty apparently,” Mingi spies Hongjoong’s hand snaking under Yunho’s pillow, biting back the ugly snort threatening to spill out when their boyfriend closes in on his prize and Yunho squeaks like a fucking _mouse_. “What’s this?”

“That’s his boner,” Mingi supplies in a bid to be helpful.

“Shut the fuck up,” Yunho glares at him over Hongjoong’s shoulder. “You’ve got one too, Mingi-yah.”

“We’ve all got boners, can you two please focus for five minutes?” Hongjoong relinquishes his hold and brings up the next video. “This is supposed to be a research session and you two are acting like preteens who’ve never seen a cock before.”

“Please,” Yunho whimpers, back to making a good effort at suffocating himself with their upholstery, “Please don’t say ‘cock’. I can’t handle that coming out of your mouth right now.”

Hongjoong shoots Mingi a sly glance before bending to whisper into Yunho’s ear, “What about cock going _into_ my mouth?”

The sound Yunho makes has both Hongjoong and Mingi himself howling with laughter. Mingi actually has to rest all of his weight against Hongjoong’s side because he can’t see from the tears blurring his vision and is a little worried he’ll fall off the couch without support. Yunho whips the cushion at their heads, his own cheeks stained the color of dark cherry, and growls, “I hate you so fucking much.”

“Mingi-yah! Did you hear that?” Hongjoong pouts up at him, bottom lip jutting forward enticingly. Mingi’s stomach clenches tight with the sudden need to bite it. “Your boyfriend doesn’t like me anymore.”

“He’s your boyfriend too.”

“Not when he’s being a butt and giving me a hard time.” His hyung pats at the curl of Mingi’s thighs to get him to put his feet back on the floor and shifts to sit in the unoccupied space between his legs. For just a moment, Mingi had forgotten how badly his dick ached until the drag of Hongjoong’s ass separated by thin layers of their sweatpants reminds him that, oh yeah, they’d been sitting in the living room watching gay porn for literally twenty minutes now. Mingi hides his face against Hongjoong’s shoulder, groaning low in the back of his throat when their boyfriend swivels his hips in a slow tease against the throbbing line of his cock.

The wet slap of lube on skin along with accompanying (exaggerated) moans echo around the room. Mingi gulps.

Yunho stands, still glaring in annoyance at the pair of them, before walking over to drop to his knees in front of Hongjoong. “I’ll show you a hard time,” he mutters, dark and angry and jealous, before peeling Hongjoong’s sweatpants - and underwear, _nice_ \- down to his thighs.

“Yunho, what-,” Hongjoong starts when his hard dick springs free, barely has enough time to even attempt the question before Yunho spits in his hand to ease the glide and swallows him down to the root. “Oh g-od!”

Hongjoong flails one hand back to grip at Mingi’s hair and the other holds tight to the arms wrapped around his waist. The muscles of Hongjoong’s back clench against Mingi’s front and the subtle shift of his hips to better fuck into Yunho’s willing mouth drag just right on his still clothed member. Hongjoong isn’t very vocal but his breath punches out of him when Yunho does that thing with his tongue Mingi taught him back when they just screwed around for the convenience of it in high school.

(The first time they’d tried to have sex, Yunho had taken one look at Mingi’s erection and told him flat out, “That’s going to rupture something.”

“We’ll work up to it,” Mingi huffed and went back to mapping out the plains and valleys of Yunho’s abdominal muscles with his mouth.

On the flipside, the first time Hongjoong had seen Mingi nude, he’d whistled like an old lech and, very complimentary at least, told him, “If you don’t get in and rearrange these guts in the next ten minutes, I’m walking.”

Yunho, who was in the room but still nervous and unsure about the logistics of participating, had laughed himself sick.)

Yunho makes eye contact with him then - mouth pink and wet stretched wide over Hongjoong’s cock - and pops off for only half a second to catch his breath and smirk in Mingi’s direction as if to say, “Hah! One point to me, catch up.”

“Feel good, Hongjoong-ah?” Mingi husks into his ear, licks at the multitude of empty holes until he can suck the tender lobe into his mouth and bite down gently against it. He scrapes his nails across Hongjoong’s stomach in tandem with the sting of his teeth and relishes in the needy whimper. He brings a foot up to run the length of Yunho’s inseam, a deliberate back and forth just to see if Yunho can take the tease without choking.

“Don’t-” The rest is cut off on a heaving gasp when Mingi digs a thumb into the space under Hongjoong’s nipple and flicks upward with the edge of a nail. Fine tremors shake through down to the fingertips digging into Mingi’s wrist.

Yunho pops up from between Hongjoong’s thighs but keeps his hand going in a steady rhythm against the flushed shaft, “Don’t what? Use your words, Hongjoong-ie.”

Mingi hides a snicker into the base of Hongjoong’s neck when their hyung shudders hard and sucks a breath between clenched teeth. It’s fun to rile him up when they can get away with sparking his anger using informal speech, a surefire way to go from 0 to 100 and end with someone getting rode into their king size mattress. The laughter is cut off when Hongjoong shifts his hips back into Mingi’s erection and yanks his face down to bite at the pout of Mingi’s mouth. He loses himself in the sting of sharp teeth nipping at his bottom lip and the familiar burn of barely there stubble, melting against the slippery soft feel of Hongjoong’s tongue snaking its way into his mouth.

Someone, must have been Yunho, finally turns off the television and the room goes blissfully void of the overproduced soundtrack of men groaning. It’s instead replaced by the low sound of Yunho almost-not-quite gagging himself on Hongjoong’s dick and the rasp of their boyfriend’s searching attempts to find air in the thin, humid space between his and Mingi’s mouth.

Mingi lets his hips roll forward in an unthinking wave against the curve of Hongjoong’s bare ass and is rewarded by his hyung arching back against the stiff line of him needily.

“Yunho, baby,” Hongjoong shakes like a leaf making grabbing motions at Yunho’s shoulders, “Babe, come here, want you.”

Yunho’s eyes are nearly black from arousal when he relents and pulls off, giving the weeping cockhead a sweet kiss at odds with the filthy mixture of spit and precum staining his chin. “You don’t want me to finish you off, hyung?”

Hongjoong shakes his head motioning for Yunho to stand up. “I wanna come with your cock in my mouth,” Mingi whines in tandem with Yunho at the admission - always a one-two punch in the gut when Hongjoong decides to put his filthy mouth to use. “But,” he stops and curls into himself to grip the base of his dick hard on an affected mewl. Yunho freezes in ripping open the fly of his jeans and shares a confused look with Mingi.

Mingi soothes a hand down their hyung’s back and runs it up underneath his shirt. “But?”

Hongjoong is still vibrating like he’s in the middle of an earthquake and starts laughing like he’s heard the funniest fucking joke on the planet. Mingi feels his eyes glaze over because the shaking is really very, _very_ nice in his lap. Yunho nudges one of Hongjoong’s knees gently with his own. “Hyung, are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I’m sorry, it’s just I had the worst joke about to come out of my mouth. Anyway, I was going to say I have a surprise for you both first’,” Yunho makes a questioning noise that Hongjoong ignores to stand on shaking legs, Yunho actually having to catch him when he stumbles under his own weight (also possibly the sweatpant/underwear combo still caught around Hongjoong’s thighs) and Mingi feels all the air in his lungs leave in a singular, instantaneous whoosh. There, peeking just below the dip of his spine nestled in the crack of Hongjoong’s ass, is the lubed base of a flesh toned buttplug jerking slightly with every pulse of Hongjoong’s groin.

“Fuck,” Mingi wheezes reaching forward to rub over the flared base. Hongjoong shivers and hides a groan against Yunho’s collarbones. “Did you have this in all day?”

Hongjoong’s fingers claw at the edge of Yunho’s sweater, who’s busy sucking bruising marks into the skin of Hongjoong’s neck. “No-ot _all_ day,” Their boyfriend gets distracted by Yunho kissing the edge of his mouth and Mingi tugs the end of the plug out barely a centimeter before shoving it back in hard as punishment. “Fucking-! Shit, Mingi can you at least wait until we’re in the bedroom?”

“No.”

Yunho decides to take mercy on him, “Mingi-yah, the bed is much bigger and softer than the couch. Leave hyung alone for five seconds.”

“Yeah, _Mingi_ ,” Hongjoong huffs and pulls his sweatpants back up and over the tantalizing display much to Mingi’s dismay. “Listen to your boyfriend, he’s smart.”

“Okay, number one that is a lie and we all know it. Not one of us has two brain cells to rub together on a good day,” Mingi finally stands up from his position on the couch, adjusting himself so his sweatpants stop digging awkwardly into his balls, “Number two, _go_ already, jesus _christ_.”

Hongjoong laughs like the little shit he is and tiptoes to leave a brief kiss against the slope of Mingi’s cupid’s bow. “Impatient much?”

“Yes.” Mingi grabs his hips to push him forward into the hallway leading to the set of three bedrooms required by the housing agency (only one being an actual bedroom while the others were turned into an in home studio and Yunho's workout room, respectively). Hongjoong takes two steps before he cries out, reaching for Yunho again to steady himself.

“Aw, our poor baby,” Yunho croons and soothes a hand through the damp line of Hongjoong’s fringe. Their hyung clicks his teeth together in an attempt at biting his fingers, Yunho cackles at him.

“I’m not a baby, _you’re_ the baby,” Hongjoong grumbles before clamping his mouth shut against another whine. “Fuck this was such a bad idea, I’m gonna blast off before we even get in there.”

“What’s stopping you? I swear you’ve got the refractory period of a porn star.” Mingi rubs circles into their boyfriend’s hips. “It’ll be hot.”

“I told you I wanted to come with Yunho’s cock in my mouth and by god it is going to happen,” Hongjoong hisses back at him while Yunho huffs an affected moan into his own fist. “Just give me, like, a minute. ‘M too close and the plug is,” Hongjoong’s breath stutters, “‘s so _good_.”

“No, that’s way too long,” Yunho declares, crouching down to grab Hongjoong by the knees and throw him in a fireman’s carry over his shoulder. “Race you to the bedroom, Mingi!”

Mingi isn’t even going to pretend to attempt a run with his raging hard-on so Yunho is the first through the doorway with a laughing Hongjoong trying to reach down to grab his ass because his unzipped jeans are dipping below the band of Yunho’s underwear. The sound Hongjoong makes when Yunho throws him bodily on the bed has Mingi wheezing so hard trying not to laugh that he has to lean against the thick wood of the doorway. It’s like a fucked up mixture of laughter and pleased whining that mostly resembles that one asshole cat yowling in the courtyard every night.

Yunho seems to be taking initiative tonight pulling Hongjoong’s shirt over his head and his sweatpants finally off his legs to suck an angry hickey in the meat of his hip while Hongjoong squirms against the plug in his ass. Mingi joins them on the bed directly behind Yunho shortly after to place wet open mouthed kisses against Yunho’s neck and fists the tented fabric over the fat head of Yunho’s cock.

Yunho whimpers, high pitched and needy, so Mingi has to get his lips on the still sticky seam of his mouth to swallow the noise and stroke him in short, jerking motions. The feel of Yunho jerking unsteadily in his grip is made infinitely hotter by the knowledge Hongjoong is below them, no doubt watching the two of them and palming his own cock.

“Mingi, take care of his shirt for me,” Hongjoong sits up on his knees to come face to face with Yunho’s crotch, bats Mingi’s fist out of the way to pull Yunho free from the confines of his cotton undies. “And then get the fucking lube before I die, thanks.”

“You’re so bossy,” Mingi snickers but does as he’s asked yanking Yunho’s sweater up and over his head.

Hongjoong only sticks his tongue out at him, “Someone in this relationship has to be or we wouldn’t get anywhere,” before leaning forward to lick a fat stripe from base to tip.

“Shit,” Mingi can almost hear the creak of Yunho’s teeth as they grind together. “Your tongue should be illegal, hyung.”

From his vantage point groping for the oversized tube of unscented lube, Mingi can’t see Hongjoong’s face but he can just imagine the goofy, wiggling eyebrows that accompany the really awful, “Arrest me, officer.”

“I’m a _junior detective_ ,” Yunho growled and placed a hand to the back of Hongjoong’s neck to feed his dick into that red and open, willing mouth. Mingi knees his way to sit behind Hongjoong while he moans around the solid weight in his mouth and Yunho curses _interesting_ expletives.

Mingi flicks the bottle of lube open with one hand while busying himself with the other by twisting the base of Hongjoong’s plug enough that it no doubt rubs just right against his prostate. Hongjoong chokes against the mean thrust of Yunho’s hips against his face and Mingi decides now would be an excellent time to get rid of his own clothes.

The plug slips free with a filthy wet ‘pop’. Mingi doesn’t give Hongjoong any time to feel empty, slicking himself quick and pushing the wet tip of his cock into the hot furl of him and presses in and in and _in_ until the divots of his own hips make contact with the curve of their boyfriend’s ass.

Hongjoong gags on Yunho, just a little, before pulling away to cry out, “Fuck, fuck, fuck, holy fuck, I’m going to-”

Yunho shushes him by rubbing the head of his cock against his mouth until Hongjoong opens again on a gasp.

It takes one short, sharp thrust to send Hongjoong hurtling over the edge. Mingi stops moving to let him ride it out, Hongjoong grabbing Yunho to pull him forward to cut off his air totally - something they’d carefully worked up to over the last few months.

(The first time Hongjoong had willingly stopped breathing when he was just on the brink, Yunho - ever the concerned caretaker - had pulled out immediately to check on him.

Mingi learned later, since he wasn’t there to witness it, that Hongjoong had been pissed from being edged so brutally until Yunho started crying out of relief and his own tears were set off because Hongjoong was a terrible sympathetic crier. Mingi came home to them cuddled on the couch wrapped in a comforter from the bed and nursing steaming cups of tea still somewhat blurry eyed from the experience.

“He thought I was dying,” Hongjoong snorted against the top of Yunho’s head before dropping a sweet kiss to the crown. “I promise to communicate better before I drop a kink on you out of the blue.”

“Thank you,” Yunho sniffed, taking another sip of his drink.

“Just choke me with your dick next time.”

The tea went spraying clear across the room while Mingi collapsed to the floor cackling.)

Once the worst of the tremors fade, Yunho carefully shifts away from Hongjoong to let him catch his breath. “I told you,” Hongjoong smiles, still panting and shivering into their sheets, “I _told_ you I was going to come with Yunho’s cock in my mouth. They should call me Nostradamus.”

“Must you ruin the atmosphere every time we try to have sex?” Yunho laughed into his hands. “You’re so bad.”

Mingi rolls his eyes at the kisses Hongjoong starts blowing in Yunho’s direction. “Can you two please stop flirting while I am literally balls deep?” He punctuates the statement with a slow roll of his hips, Hongjoong stops being obnoxious in favor of pressing his face against the mattress to hide a cry. “Better, thank you.”

“I’d flirt with you but you’re back there and I can’t see you,” Hongjoong pouts up at him over his shoulder after he manages to catch his breath. “Actually, since we’re already here,” Mingi slips out when Hongjoong slaps at his thigh. “Remember the whole reason we were watching porn in the living room in the first place?”

“Hyung-ah, I really, _really_ don’t think the two of us are going to fit.” Yunho frets, cock still standing proud against his stomach, wet and angry and flushed red. Mingi can’t resist reaching over to rub a palm over him, relishing in the hitch of breath Yunho tries to cover with a cough.

Hongjoong pats Yunho’s thigh affectionately. “Well obviously not with that attitude,” and leans over to kiss the vein just below Yunho’s navel. “Humor me. If it doesn’t work, it doesn’t work and you two can fuck while I rest.”

“You just want to be lazy and make us do all the work,” Mingi laughs. “I’m onto you.”

Hongjoong rolls over to grab the discarded lube with that same greasy expression from before, wiggling his ass just to torment them. “You could be _into_ me though.”

Mingi would really like to understand how their dorky hyung can say this shit with a straight face. Yunho shoots Mingi a look that says, ‘we’ve taken up with a horrible tart’ before flopping down to blow a raspberry against the base of Hongjoong’s spine.

Mingi watches them flail against each other like overexcited puppies, heart warming at his two favorite people looking so happy even while so debauched. “Yunho-yah, we should try it.”

Hongjoong smiles up at him, eyes bright and gleaming (and black from how turned on he is), “Really?”

Yunho mashes a hand down their hyung’s face. “You are way too excited about getting dicked down.”

Hongjoong curls their fingers together and flutters his lashes, “Are you not?”

“I-,” Mingi watches Yunho squint at their boyfriend. “This is a trick question and I don’t like it.”

Hongjoong smirks at him and presses a kiss against Yunho’s knuckles where they’re still connected. “He’s learning. Mingi-yah, did you hear that? He’s _learning_.”

“I hear _you_ being a nerd,” Mingi grins back, “Roll over so I can at least make sure you’re loose enough for this.”

“Oooh, talk dirty to me,” Hongjoong snarks, but does as Mingi asks and rolls onto his front, entrance still glistening with lubricant from earlier, and shifting to his knees when Mingi nudges his thighs apart. “I’m pretty sure I’m good to go but I’m not going to say no to being fingered, so.”

Yunho rolls away from them with a pillow clutched tight to his chest. “Hyung, seriously, how do you say this shit with a straight face? I’d have to astral project myself to the next plane to escape the full body cringe if even _half_ the stuff you say came out of my mouth.”

“Because I’m old and I have earned the right,” Hongjoong’s voice goes thin and reedy when Mingi shoves two fingers unceremoniously into his hole. “God, fuck, that’s good.”

Mingi hums, biting into one globe of Hongjoong’s ass and laving his tongue over it to soothe the sting. “You’re barely a year older than us.”

“Ancient,” Hongjoong gasps, Mingi watches drool gather at the edge of his mouth where it’s pressed against their pillows. “Geriatric, even.”

“Please, no,” Yunho sits up, pillow cradled to his crotch. “Don’t call yourself geriatric, I’m not into grandpas.”

Whatever his response was going to be gets cut off by Mingi adding a third and fourth finger to the mix, using too much lube so they make obscene squelching noises on each pass. Hongjoong lets out a moan, thick like it’s being dragged from the back of his throat, spent cock starting to harden again. Mingi feels his own groin pulsing in sympathy.

“Yu-n-ho,” Hongjoong stutters, “Gimme your hand.”

“Why?”

“Because if you don’t I’m going to cry,” Hongjoong sniffs, dangerous, “Wanna touch you,” he hiccups when Mingi fucks his own hand particularly harsh, “ _Please_.”

“Okay, okay, calm down,” Yunho curls their hands back together, leaning down to press a tender kiss at the corner of Hongjoong’s eye where he’d started to actually tear up. “I never said I wouldn’t, idiot.”

“I like you too much, leave me alone. I- Fuck!” Hongjoong curls nearly in half when Mingi decides to add his pinky to the party.

“Good fuck or bad fuck?” Mingi asks, stopping the movement of his fingers to rub the middle of Hongjoong’s back.

“G-good fuck,” Mingi watches Hongjoong’s knuckles go nearly white and winces with Yunho when their bones creak against each other. “Stop fingering me or we’re going to have to wait again.”

“Fine, fine.” Mingi removes his fingers, Hongjoong whimpering at the loss of contact. “How do you want to do this?”

It takes several seconds for Hongjoong to come back to himself long enough to answer, “You on your back so I can actually kiss you for one.”

“Okay,” Mingi divebombs himself to the side and makes himself comfortable against a pile of their pillows. “What’s next?”

Hongjoong doesn’t let go of Yunho’s hand as he swings a leg over to hover above Mingi’s hips, Yunho having to crawl forward on his knees after him to keep from overbalancing. “Next you put your dick in me,” their hyung dips low to smack a kiss against the jut of Mingi’s mouth. “Hi.”

“Hello,” Mingi smiles back and pecks the tip of Hongjoong’s flushed nose. “Ready?”

Hongjoong nods so Mingi cracks open the lube to slick himself again to ease the glide and holds his dick straight until Hongjoong’s pelvis connects with his own. Yunho murmurs quiet encouragement, rubbing soothing circles into Hongjoong’s thigh as they wait for him to adjust to the intrusion.

“Shit, Mingi, you’re so _big_ ,” Hongjoong rasps, hole clenching sporadically around him, “You always make me feel so _full_.”

“Maybe that’s a sign we shouldn’t try to put more in you,” Yunho chews at his lips. “I don’t want to hurt you, jagiyah.”

“You’re not going to hurt me. Stop freaking out you big worrywort.” Hongjoong leans over just far enough to press a kiss to Yunho’s reddening cheeks. “We have safewords for a reason.”

Mingi runs his hands up the line of Hongjoong’s chest to feel him shudder down to his toes. “Yeah, Yunho. Quit ruining the fun and put your dick in hyung.”

“Yeah!” Hongjoong cheers.

“You people, I swear to god,” Yunho grumbles at them, leans down to suck Mingi’s tongue in his mouth before backing away to push Hongjoong forward low enough for a better angle. Mingi hears the click of the lube bottle, excitement making his dick jerk hard where it’s buried to the hilt in Hongjoong’s heat.

“I felt that,” their boyfriend whispers into his neck.

“I’d be a little worried if you didn’t,” Mingi pokes his tongue out, grinds his hips in a tight circle just to be extra mean.

“In the immortal words of Song Mingi,” Yunho starts in a sarcastic tone, “Stop flirting you two.”

“That doesn’t work because you’re not balls deep yet,” Hongjoong singsongs back.

“ _Yet_ ,” Yunho hisses. Mingi feels the wet tip of his thumb rub against the base of his cock where he’s speared Hongjoong open. “Still okay, hyung?”

“I’m _so okay_ right now,” Hongjoong sighs, moving his mouth back and forth over the stubble at Mingi’s jawline. “Mingi-yah, you need to shave, bro.”

“Jesus, hyung,” Mingi buries a laugh against Hongjoong’s neck. “If you ever want me to bottom for you again, you will delete ‘bro’ from your vocabulary _immediately_.”

“Spoilsport,” Hongjoong giggles, then, “Yunho, buddy, I love you but if you don’t hurry the fuck up I’m going to kick you out of the room.”

Mingi hears Yunho suck in a sharp breath, his own air getting caught somewhere between his lungs and his mouth. Hongjoong freezes, eyes going wide as he chokes out, “I-I mean-”

Yunho is the first to recover, thumb leaving its place next to Mingi’s cock to spread more lube liberally over his own dick. “Stop freaking out. We love you too, obviously,” Hongjoong chokes back a sob when Yunho holds him open enough to start trying to work the wet head in. “Only took you eight months, _asshole_.”

“Mhmm,” Mingi winds his arms around Hongjoong’s back as their hyung tries to hide his tears. “Love you, crybaby.”

Hongjoong laughs, wet and ugly, before wiping his face. “Are you talking to me or Yunho?”

Mingi stops to consider it and decides, “Both of you.”

“Hey!” “Not nice!” His boyfriends yell over each other.

“What? It’s the truth,” Mingi reaches down to hold Hongjoong’s cheeks apart in an effort to help Yunho along. “Seriously though, Yunho, get your dick in here with me.”

“I’m _trying_ if you two would just be patient for once in your lives,” Yunho glares at him over Hongjoong’s shoulder.

Mingi makes a kissy face back. “Not possible.”

“Unrealistic,” Hongjoong chimes.

“Whatever,” Yunho wedges the cockhead in, just barely over the glans and already Mingi feels the claustrophobic heat spiking between their bodies. It’s hot and slick and tight when Yunho finally, finally, _finally_ gets fully sheathed, Hongjoong wailing loud in Mingi’s ear once they’re settled together. “How are we doing, hyung-ah?”

“I-I-mmmmm,” Hongjoong’s face is sweaty and pinked, Mingi lets go of his ass to rub the fingertips of one hand up and down his ribs and uses the other to twine his and Yunho’s together against Hongjoong’s hip. “Still okay just please,” Hongjoong swallows hard, “ _Please_ move.”

Mingi can feel the head of Yunho’s cock drag against his own inside Hongjoong, slick from lube and _perfect_ against his shaft, _god_. He tries to match Yunho’s tiny, stuttering pace until Hongjoong takes it upon himself to slam his hips back against them and shifting back up to the midway point. “Shit, hyung, warn us!”

“No,” Hongjoong answers, hips still moving in an unhurried but brutal pace. “Either fuck me right or I’ll do it myself,” He shifts back enough that Mingi can feel the wet drag of their hyung’s dick against his stomach and reaches a fist down to help him along. “This is so good, I feel so good, we have to do this more often.”

“I’m not sure my blood pressure could take it,” Yunho whimpers, hips starting to get with the program and meeting Hongjoong’s cheeks hard on every other thrust. “Hyung, hyung, I am going to blow embarrassingly fast.”

“‘S okay,” Hongjoong slurs, hole tightening almost to the point of pain around them. “‘M gonna come so quick it’s not going to be funny.”

With two grown men above him (groaning and rubbing just right against his cock) Mingi doesn’t think he’s going to last much longer himself. Instead of verbalizing his impending release, Mingi closes his eyes and brings Hongjoong’s mouth down to swallow his whines, twines their tongues together, and sucks his bottom lip into his mouth to bite down against it.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Yunho shoves against him a handful of times - still hard and slicksoft where they touch - before sobbing into Hongjoong’s shoulder blades and coming in long, aching bursts. Yunho doesn’t pull out immediately, keeps himself inside for a few moments silently crying into Hongjoong’s spine while Mingi fucks his hips up, fast. He can feel the heat of cum dribble down and out around his own cock when Yunho finally slips free - too oversensitive to stay tucked inside while Mingi chases his own orgasm.

Hongjoong breaks away from Mingi’s mouth to muffle a scream into his favorite pillow, walls clenching in an undulating wave so good and so tight it sends Mingi careening into his own orgasm almost against his will.

Yunho reaches across them to grab some tissues to wipe his face and blow his nose, grabs another handful to dab at the tear tracks Mingi just noticed on Hongjoong’s cheeks and chin, before using the rest to hold against Hongjoong’s puffy abused rim when Mingi slides free.

"I hate being so empty," Hongjoong curls into a ball in the middle of the bed. “This is always the worst part,” he sniffs. “No one look at me while I cry.”

“I’m going to look at you forever, hyungnim,” Yunho coos, still holding the wad of tissues against Hongjoong’s hole while Mingi runs to grab a soft towel from their bathroom. They’d learned the hard way that there was such a thing as too much lube and cum for a washing machine - and their nice bedsheets - to handle during the first month of all three of them living together. “You’re so cute.”

He’s just pulled the softest, most gentle wash rag they keep in the top shelf for such occasions when he hears, “Mingi-yah! Get back in here before I murder your boyfriend for being a little shit!”

Mingi drops down in a crouch so he doesn’t hurt his knees when he falls over from the wheezing laughter. “We’ve been over this, hyung!” He calls back, “Yunho is your boyfriend too!”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to call me a filthy pervert on [twitter](https://twitter.com/AerClassic/)


End file.
